A data processing device such as a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone, a tablet) may have a low processing capability associated therewith. A user of the data processing device may view video data thereon. Video frames of the video data may include edges therein. An edge may be a portion of a video frame around which there is a change in image intensity level above a threshold value. For edge preservation, the data processing device may include a bilateral filter (BF) implemented in a post-processing engine executing on a processor thereof. The BF may be represented as a product of two Gaussian functions, viz. a spatial Gaussian function and a range Gaussian function, divided by a normalization factor. The complexity of the BF representation may not be conducive to execution of the post-processing engine on the data processing device. Thus, the user may be able to enjoy only limited capabilities provided through the post-processing engine.